After Tomorrow
by HarleyQuinn405
Summary: The story of what happens after Inuyasha and Kagome begin their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

He paced worriedly outside their hut as he listened to his wife cry out and whimper in agony. Each cry, each whimper was like a knife to his heart. Why did he have to get her pregnant in the first place? Hadn't they been through enough while they had been hunting the Shikon jewel shards? Inuyasha continued to pace outside his hut while Shippou watched him nervously. He wanted to do something, anything to ease her suffering. He had lost Kagome for three years once they had defeated the Shikon No Tama. Now, two years later she was giving birth to their first born, and probably only child if he had his way. As much as Sango and old Kaede said that everything was as it should be expected with the birth of a first child, he couldn't help but feel that Kagome was in far too much pain.

He spun around as the loud screaming cries of his and Kagome's child. He was frozen in place as he listened to the cries. He wanted to go to Kagome and see their child, but he was also afraid of what he might come upon. What if only the child had made it through the birth? He didn't know how he would handle that situation. He had lost Kagome once and to lose her again with this time not being able to have her return to him… the thought alone was unbearable. He watched the flap of the hut apprehensively as he waited for news. Then a laugh filtered through the air. Kagome's laugh. She was fine and she was laughing. What could she possibly be laughing at? She should be resting not laughing. He marched up to the flap of the hut and as he reached for the flap he became nervous. He shook his head at himself. This was no time to be nervous. His wife and just born child were in there!

He opened the flap and walked in. "Kagome you should be…" his words were lost once he looked at her. She was pale and tired looking, but she was glowing in a way he had never seen before. She was holding his child in her arms smiling down lovingly at the newborn. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was glowing with love that only a mother knew. He stared at her and their child amazed at what he was beholding.

Kagome looked up smiling at him. He loved it when she smiled at him. He walked over to where she held their child in her arms. "She has your ears, Inuyasha."

He looked down and noticed that the screaming newborn in fact had his ears. He chuckled and stroked the baby's right ear. "She?" he asked.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, she. As in we have a daughter." She turned to looked at Kaede and Sango, who was trying to hold back her laughter at Inuyasha's expression. "You were right. He is shocked that we have a daughter. His face is priceless. Its almost like he's waiting for me to say the word."

Inuyasha shook himself out of his state of shock. He had a daughter. He had expected a son. He looked down at the newborn who was still crying loudly. He chuckled as her little fists went flying through the air. He sat down beside Kagome and opened his arms to receive his daughter. As he held her, he rocked her gently. She quieted but her little fists were still flying as if to say she meant business. He laughed. "She's going to be a fighter like me. Look at the way she flings her fists."

Kagome laughed. "Not to mention stubborn and hard-headed which is likely if she is already acting like you and she was only born just a few minutes ago."

Inuyasha frowned almost like a pout. "What's wrong with that?"

Kagome laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with that. Those are some of your best, and worst, traits."

Inuyasha laughed. "She's going to be like me! I think we should call her Ayame."

Kagome looked up at her husband and tested the baby's name with her own tongue. "Ayame?" she said carefully. "Its perfect. Ayame it is."

He heard Sango and Kaede leave the hut. He smiled down at his daughter who was beginning to look rather pouty and mad. "Umm Kagome. Do I look like that sometimes?"

Kagome laughed as she looked at Ayame. "She's definitely her father's daughter. She makes your faces already."

Inuyasha pouted with his daughter, the two looking more and more alike with each passing second. "Sleep now, Kagome. You need your rest. Its been a tiring day for you. I'll take care of Ayame. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to either of you ever, I promise."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She laid down on the mat and quickly was asleep.

He watched Kagome sleep until heard something that sounded like a small growl. He looked down at Ayame. She was growling. He laughed and shook his head. His daughter was very much like him. He fingered the small fist of his daughter carefully. When she grabbed his finger in her fist he was amazed at how strong she was for a newborn. He chuckled when she put his finger in her mouth and began sucking before she slipped into sleeping. He cradled Ayame closer to his chest protectively. "You're going to be a feisty trouble maker. I can tell that already." He began to gently rock his little Ayame in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Feisty One Named Ayame**

Inuyasha sniffed the air. _Damn it,_ he thought, _where in seven hells could she be?_ They're usual game of hide and seek never took this long. His daughter was being sneaky and mischievous. He blamed it on Sango's and Miroku's children. They were constantly calling him doggy and trying to grab his ears. He was beginning to get frustrated and worried that something might have happened to his four year old daughter. Little did he know was that his daughter was currently leaping from tree to tree hiding from him.

He looked back to the hut to see Kagome and Sango talking to one another, but no Ayame. He should have found her by now. It irritated him to no end to not know where his daughter was. He hated the feeling that she could be out there and needing his help and protection and he couldn't find her. "Ayame!" with his yell Kagome and Sango looked over from their conversation. Kagome looked worried and looked around for Ayame before stopping. Sango stood beside her snickering quietly while Kagome began to look rather confused. Inuyasha had no idea what was going on with those two.

"DADDY!" a small voice yelled at the top of her lungs. He'd know his daughter's voice anywhere. Before he could even turn a small body knocked itself into the back of his head. He sighed. Ayame wasn't hurt. She was safe. She had simply been hiding all along. She wrapped her tiny legs around his neck and secured her place on top his shoulders. Meanwhile Sango and Kagome had broken out into loud laughter. He frowned. His daughter was getting to be such a trouble maker but then he thought about it and chuckled. His daughter took after him.

"You lost, Daddy. I won today."

"I wouldn't say that Ayame. You came out of hiding."

"But you called me."

"Yes, but normally people don't come out of hiding when they are called during the game."

Ayame made a small sound which sent Inuyasha into a panic because he knew what that sound meant. "Don't cry, Ayame. You won. You won. Ok. Don't cry."

Ayame immediately clapped her hands and began cheering that she had won. _Kids,_ thought Inuyasha as he shook his head. He jumped a bit when he felt a sharp pain on his ear. He frowned. "Ayame, don't bite my ears. That hurts."

"But my teef hurt." She told him in her baby ways.

He pulled her off his shoulders where he could face her. "Open your mouth and show Daddy which ones hurt."

The dog eared four year-old opened her mouth wide and began pointing. "Dis one. And dis one." She said pointing to her canines.

"Hmmm," said Inuyasha as he touched his daughter's right tooth. The small girl whimpered at the pain, her eyes welling up with tears. "Ayame… Please don't cry, baby. I'm just trying to figure out why your teeth are hurting."

The little girl sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "But it hurt!" cried the little one as her father began to cradle his daughter.

He felt her forehead noticing she was a bit warm. He smiled down at his little princess. Her fangs were growing. It would be as uncomfortable for her as when she was teething. "Looks like my little Ayame is becoming a big girl now. You're fangs are coming in, baby girl."

"Imma have fangs?"

"Mmmhmm. Fangs like daddy has."

The little girl thought about this for a moment. "Can I bite Kazuko and Kazumi? They pulled my ears hard when we visited Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha chuckled quietly. Of course that would be the first thing his daughter asked. Miroku's and Sango's twins were always trying to touch his ears so it made sense that they would pull Ayame's ears. He was tempted to say yes, but he could imagine the screaming that would incur because of Ayame's biting the two twins. He ruffled the little girl's hair as she was cradled in his arm. "We'll have to see about that later, Aya. I'm sure mommy wouldn't like you to bite the twins."

"Mommy never lets me do anything." The little girl pouted up at her father. He laughed and rocked the tiny girl. He'd definitely tell Kagome what Ayame said. His daughter definitely took after him. He wondered if it would be a good thing or a bad thing. "If they pull my ears again… I'm biting them."

He smirked down at that. "Deal, Aya. If they pull your ears again then you can bite them, but you have to tell them that if they pull ears what you will do so they'll have warning first." Yep, his daughter definitely was more like him than her mother. She had physical features of both parents. His ears, eye color, and hair color and Kagome's face, smile, and eye shape. It amazed him to no end at how much he could see both his and Kagome's features in Ayame. He wished that she had more of Kagome's personality traits than she did of his.

"My teef still hurt." He chuckled at the little girl's random comment. He thought about a way that he could ease his little girl's discomfort.

"I'll have to think of something that will help with that, Aya."

She looked up at him. "Mommy can make it better. Mommy makes all of our owies better."

He laughed. Ayame had clearly gotten her smarts from her mother because he hadn't even thought about if Kagome would know how to comfort Aya. "Ok, Ayame. Let's go see what mommy can do about my baby girl's fangs." He went to put her down and she immediately started fussing.

"Nooooo! You carry me!" said the small girl as she held onto her father's robe and gave a small whine knowing very well that her father would give into her.

He sighed in mock wariness. "You'll be the death of me, Aya, I swear."

The small girl merely looked up at her father and giggled. "You're not going anywhere, Daddy. I won't let you." Which caused her father to look down with a gentle smile. He was pretty sure that if she had her way she would do exactly as she said.

"Good thing I'm not going away for a very long time then."

"Yay! You can play with me forever and always." The little dog eared girl sang happily.

"Now what are my two favorite people doing?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well it seems that our little, Ayame, is becoming a big girl. Her fangs are growing. She says they bother her so… We came to see if you could fix her up."

Kagome smiled down at her silly little girl and husband. "Well… I'd say she's need to chew on something."

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't tell her that. She already tried to chew on my ears today."

"Really?"

"Really… I probably still have a bite mark. She has sharp teeth."

"Can I chew on Kazuko and Kazumi?"

Inuyasha roared with laughter as he looked at his wife's face. It was hilarious to see her so dumbstruck. It made him very proud that his daughter had been the one to make Kagome go silent and the best part was she couldn't even tell him to sit since he held their daughter in his arms.

"What's so funny, Inuyasha?"

"Your face." He panted between laughs. "Its completely priceless, Kagome!"

Kagome frowned at her laughing hyena of a husband and opened her mouth to say one specific word. She stopped when Inuyasha shifted Ayame in his arms. She wasn't going to tell him to sit when he held their daughter.

"Ayame… Look at mommy's face. Doesn't it look funny, baby girl?"

Ayame peeked up at her mother. She smiled before giggling. "Mommy's making funny faces like daddy does."

Kagome took Ayame from her father. "Wanna see something really funny, princess?" Inuyasha's ears immediately went flat as he looked at his smirking wife who now held their daughter who had been keeping him safe. "Sit boy." With that Inuyasha face planted into the ground listening to his daughter roar with laughter at the site.

"Can I do that to daddy too?"

"I don't know. You can try it and see."

Ayame looked down as her father looked up. She clapped her hands together. "Sit!" and once again Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

Kagome smirked. "Would you look at that… Ayame can do that too. I guess she gets that from me."

Inuyasha growled but was sent into the ground again once by his daughter who was laughing loudly.

"Ok baby girl. I think Daddy has had enough. What do you think?"

Inuyasha looked up quickly at his daughter. Oh he would get Kagome back for teaching their daughter this. The little girl clapped her hands once again and sent her father back into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tragic Turn of Events.**

Inuyasha was swinging his daughter around in the air while Kagome was talking to a few villagers. It wasn't like he couldn't hear what they were saying anyways. Besides… Since Kagome had taught Ayame the 'word' he kept his daughter as busy as he possibly could just so she wouldn't say it. She seemed to think it was hilarious to have her father face plant straight into the ground. Of course Kagome did too.

"Daddy?"

"Ayame?"

"Why is Mommy talking about demon attacks with those people?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looked down at his daughter. Of course she would be able to hear. She was part dog demon! He sighed. "Some people need help, Ayame. Your mom likes helping people."

"Do you like helping people, Daddy?"

"Feh. Do you like helping people, Ayame?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "Only sometimes… Sometimes its funny to watch what's going on."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. By Kami! His daughter was far too much like him. Where the heck were Kagome's traits in the little girl?

"What are you two talking about over here?"

Inuyasha looked up at his wife. "Just your obsession with helping people."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. She held her arms out for Ayame, but he shook his head with a smirk knowing exactly what Kagome would do once Ayame was out of the way. Ayame was giggling her little head off as she watched her parents. "Are we going to help the people, Mommy?"

Kagome looked at Aya and shook her head. "Your father and I will go and help the people with the demon, but, you little girl, are going to spend some time with Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku."

"But I want to stay with you and Daddy! I don't want to spend time with auntie and uncle. I don't want to spend time with the twins unless I can bite them when they pull my ears."

"You can't go, Ayame. You're too little. You could get hurt. And no biting the twins."

The little dog eared child sniffled loudly and clung to her father's robe. "Daddy won't leave me. I'm his baby girl."

Inuyasha's ears went flat. Yep, Aya was definitely his child. Now he was going to be the deciding factor in whether or not Aya would come on the expedition. "Well…"

"You can't honestly think she should go Inuyasha. She's four years old. She's too young and could get hurt."

"I know that Kagome. Do you think I'm an idiot or something? When I was little I had to figure out how to fend for myself, remember? It might be wise to have her come with us, but not fight. I'm sure she could stay at an Inn or something while we dealt with the demon. She's going to have to learn one day."

"I still think she is too young to come along, Inuyasha."

"I know you do. But the sooner she starts learning how things go the better off she'll be if something ever happened to us."

"Nothing is going to happen to us where we're unable to take care of her. She's not going to grow up alone. We'll make sure of that."

"Kagome… You say that now, but no one ever thinks something will ever happen to them. But when it does it leaves the kids alone to fend for themselves. I won't leave our daughter without her knowing how to take care of herself and have to fight to learn along the way."

"Inuyasha…" she laid her forehead on his shoulder knowing he was talking about his childhood. "Ok. Ok. She can come. But when we go to find the demon she has to stay behind. We'll be distracted if she comes with us and it could cause us or her to get hurt. I don't want any of us hurt."

"Kagome," he said softly as he pulled her to him, careful not to crush their daughter between them. "I won't let anything happen to you or Ayame. Its why I asked Myoga to search for whoever made my robe of the fire rat. I had one made for Aya so she wouldn't get hurt if we ever brought her along with us."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "You really thought ahead for us."

"You act surprise that I can actually think ahead of things."

"Well I kind of am surprised. Usually you go head first into things without much thought."

"Well I can't do that anymore. I have to be able to take care of you and Aya. Once she was born I had Myoga searching. I knew she would need a robe like mine sooner or later."

Ayame peeked up. "Does that mean I can go too? I don't want to stay with Sango and Miroku."

Kagome chuckled at her small daughter then looked at Inuyasha. "She acts so much like you."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm wondering where all your traits went to. She acts more like me each day. Its getting scary in a way. Its like having a miniature me around."

"Well, in a way that is exactly what she is. But she does get the use of the 'word' from my side." Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha glowered at his wife. "Remind me that I have to get you back for teaching her that word."

"What word?" asked Ayame. "Oh you mean the sit word."

Kagome quickly grabbed Ayame before Inuyasha went face first into ground. Ayame went into a fit of laughter while her father groaned. "Yeah, she got that part from you, Kagome. If it were up to me… I'd make that part disappear forever."

Kagome laughed. "But Inuyasha look at how happy it makes, Aya. I'm sure that's all it would take to make her happy if she was crying." She told her husband knowing his dislike and unease when it came to either Ayame or herself crying.

"Well…."

"SIT!" yelled out Ayame.

Inuyasha groaned as his daughter once again had commanded him into the ground. He looked up at his daughter sighed as she clapped her hands happily as she laughed. Then he began thinking. If going face first into the ground from time to time would make his little girl happy, he would do it over and over again and bare it without any arguments.

"Come on you two. Its almost time for dinner." Kagome chuckled as Inuyasha got up and began dusting himself off. Immediately Ayame began reaching for her father.

Inuyasha took his daughter and swung her in the air for a moment before placing her on his shoulders. "Are you ready to go home, Aya? Mommy is going to make us dinner as we play in the hut."

"Yeah!" clapped the girl happily as she sat on top her father's shoulders.

"You two are too much alike," said Kagome.

"Feh. You know you love us just the way we are. Right, Aya?"

"Right!"

Kagome shook her head at the big and little Inuyasha. "I think we should rest up tonight and then head out for a village tomorrow. What do you think, Inuyasha?"

"Sounds alright with me. I'm sure I'll be toting most of the stuff."

"Of course. You can't expect me or Aya to tote it all?" She said playfully to her husband. "Come on. Let's get dinner ready and then we can bathe and rest for the night."

Inuyasha nodded while his daughter was cheering for dinner.

The night went on without any problem. Inuyasha and Ayame played together while Kagome made dinner and watched the two lovingly. She couldn't help but watch them in sheer adoration. That was her family and she loved them more than life itself.

With morning the happy family moved out, although Ayame was not as happy since she hadn't expected to be woken up so early in the morning. Inuyasha carried his young hanyou daughter on his shoulders since she was obviously not a morning person at all.

"Aww my little girl is still sleepy. She's such a cute little half dog demon even as sleepy as she is."

Ayame grumbled at her father. She was too sleepy to make a reply.

"Inuyasha, let her be. She's sleepy."

"Aww you can't be sleepy, Ayame. Daddy's little girl can't be sleepy if Daddy isn't sleepy."

Ayame made a small whining noise which sent her father into a panic state. "Noo noo! Don't cry, Ayame. I was just picking on my little girl. Please don't cry. I'll get you something special at the village if you don't cry. You can go back to sleep on top Daddy too."

Ayame sniffled a bit. "Mmmm kay." She snuggled down on her father's silvery white hair before closing her eyes and drifting back asleep.

Kagome laughed quietly as not to disturb her slumbering daughter. "You barely made it out of that one without her crying."

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't I know it. Sometimes I wonder if she does it just to get her way."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Ha! I knew there had to be more of me in her than just a few things. She got that from me."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So all the good things came from me and all the bad came from you. Ok, got it."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a mock glare before laughing. "I guess so. She's going to be a handful when she's older."

"When she's older? She's a handful right now!"

"Too true. Too true. I think we should be scared of what's to come."

"I'm already scared. You already taught her the word and she uses it to amuse herself."

"Oh come on. You know you would have done it without the word if you found out it would make her happy, just like I would."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his wife and smiled a wicked smirk at her. "You would, would you? Come here then!" He snaked his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her against him before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

A few hours passed and Ayame was awake and singing on top her father's shoulders.

"Oh dear Kami… That can't be the village, can it?" cried Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up suddenly and Ayame immediately stopped her singing. The pair of hanyous had their ears flat against their heads. "It has to be, Kagome. This is where we were told the village would be. But what the hell happened here? Its like all of the life was sucked out of it."

Kagome took Ayame off Inuyasha's shoulders so that he could withdraw Tetsusaiga. Immediately, dark spheres of dark energy struck; one directly in Kagome's chest knocking her and Ayame several feet into the air, and the other into Inuyasha's right shoulder. He immediately was up and looking around for whatever had sent such dark sinister energy at him and his family.

Then he saw her. Her eyes open and unseeing in a state of shock that was frozen on her face. He could tell that she wasn't breathing. His love, his wife and mother of his child lie dead several feet away. A desperate cry of sheer agony escaped from him. He didn't recognize the sound as his for several minutes. If his wife was dead he was completely sure that his daughter was as well. He couldn't bring himself to look at his child to make sure his suspicions were correct. He just couldn't. Kagome's death was destroying him and to see his child also dead… he didn't know how he would handle that.

He slumped to the ground, his sword falling from his grasp. He wondered why he had agreed to come here. Then he heard it. A small cry unlike his. It was pain not emotional pain but physical. He stopped and listened again. This time a whimper followed by actual cries, before a voice he had almost forgotten in his agony cry out for him. Crying out for her daddy. He swallowed hard. He had to go see, even if it meant that he would find his daughter's small lifeless body since he would not allow himself to hope that she could have survived.

Numbly he walked to where the cries came from, past his wife's lifeless body. He stood over a tiny figure with silvery white hair and ears like his, shuddering and crying out for her daddy. As the cries began to come faster, louder, and more frantic did he begin to give himself hope that his daughter had actually survived. That the small shuddering sobbing figure he was crouching over was his little feisty Ayame. He rolled the child over and gasped loudly. His daughter, though being so small, had survived.

"Ayame?" his voice caught painfully in his throat.

The little girl sniffled loudly. "Daddy! I hurt. I hurt." She began to cry violently as her father picked her up and held her to his chest. He sobbed against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He cradled her close and rocked his daughter in his arms and wept. He knew something had been wrong with the attacks. He knew they shouldn't have come, but he never thought that his wife would be killed and his daughter harmed. He thought that it was even possible… Until it happened. Whatever had killed his wife was going to pay. He would make sure of that, but he was going to be unable to care for his daughter. He had to make sure she was taken care of. So with that thought he would do the only thing he thought would be best for his daughter.

**A/N: Please don't hate me too much. I do have a plan and all things will work themselves out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Heart Wrenching Birthday Surprise.**

Ayame lay sideways on her bed. She hated her birthday. Since she could remember her birthdays were lonely. Her ears twitched a bit as she heard her housemate moving around downstairs. She sighed heavily knowing that Selene wasn't going to forget Ayame's birthday and was probably busy making a cake or something like that. She chuckled softly. Selene was like a sister Ayame never had. Neither of the girls had parents and Ayame was certain this was why the pair was practically inseparable.

Slowly, Ayame sat up. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday. What was there to celebrate really? Her mother was dead and her father had left her to be raised by her grandmother. She couldn't truly remember either of them. Once every so often she would get a vague memory of her father and mother, but those were hardly worth recalling. She couldn't make out any real details of either of her parents, but then again she had been very young when her father left her.

"Come on birthday girl. Its time to get your lazy butt out of bed." Called Selene from downstairs. Selene was the last remaining member of her family. She was also a powerful witch who devoted her life for the greater good.

Ayame groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She always wondered about her father. What little she remembered of him, he seemed to have loved her… So why did he leave her? She shook her head to clear her mind. She didn't need to be thinking like that. She would go downstairs and see what Selene was up to and then make her way to see her uncle Sota, of course that meant her hair would be put up around her ears to cover them. She hated having to constantly hide them.

She sauntered down the stairs and looked at Selene baking. "Selene…. I thought I told you I don't want to celebrate my birthday."

"You did. But I decided to ignore that and celebrate your birthday anyways."

"Feh. What's there to celebrate anyways?"

"We're alive and we're friends. Duh. Just because we may not have parents doesn't mean we shouldn't go on living."

Ayame sighed heavily. "I'm going to see my uncle. I'll be back later."

Selene smiled at Ayame. "Ok. Buh bye!" She waved as Ayame rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.

"Uncle Sota? Are you here?" called Ayame when she entered the house. She didn't see her uncle anywhere. She frowned. _Maybe he went to the store or something. He'll be back soon enough, _she thought to herself.

She slumped in a chair and looked out towards the Sacred Tree. She got up and walked out towards it. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she needed to be there at the tree instead of in the house. She stood looking up at the trees branches as they swayed in the wind, she wished silently that she could remember her parents better.

She brushed away a few tears when a noise coming from where the well was. She sighed and picked up a broom. It was some wild animal or something, she could easily frighten it away with the broom. Slowly, she began to open the door when it exploded open, sending her falling to the ground.

"What the fuck!" yelled Ayame.

A man with hair and ears like hers wearing red robes carrying a sword came out in a huff. He eyed Ayame with contempt. "Who are you?"

"I think I should be the one asking the questions here since you knocked me down, you ass."

"Feh. Woman I don't care if you got knocked down when I came out."

"Heh. You should because I could probably kick your ass if I wanted to."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"Wanna bet." Growled Ayame.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the dog eared man.

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Pfft. As if I would tell you, weirdo."

"Fine don't tell me. See if I care. I've come to get my little girl."

"Little girl? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I left my little girl here so she would be taken care while I found the people who murdered my wife and her mother."

"My uncle isn't here. Maybe he took your daughter out somewhere. But as of right now I have no idea what little girl you're talking about." Ayame crossed her arms over her chest.

The man glowered at her, but she didn't budge an inch. "Who are you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Gah! Why do you have to be impossible? I'm just trying to get my little girl back. Its her damn birthday."

Ayame froze a moment and frowned. Had her uncle been taking care of a little girl that had the same birthday as she did and she hadn't known about it?

"Why do you look like that?"

"Because I hate today."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"I asked why so it must."

"Turning out to be the worst birthday ever. Okay?"

Then man looked at her. "Its your birthday too?"

"Need your ears cleaned? Yes. Its my birthday and so far I have a roommate who won't acknowledge the fact I don't want to celebrate my birthday and I'm dealing with annoying asshole while my uncle is probably at the store."

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"No parents. My uncle is the only blood relative I have."

"Where's your parents? They go on some vacation or something?"

"They're dead. And why are you asking me so many damn questions?!"

"Why are you answering them?"

She growled at the man. She disliked his attitude. "Just go into the house and sit the hell down." She was shocked when the man face planted into the dirt loudly. "What the hell?"

The man looked up at Ayame angrily then stopped suddenly. "Ayame?" he whispered.

Ayame was startled by the man knowing her name. "How the hell do you know my name? Are you some kind of pervert?"

The man sat up and looked at her. It was his daughter. She was much much older than he expected her to be. "My Ayame?"

"I'm not yours. Got that? I'm mine and my own. I don't belong to you are anyone else."

"Don't you remember me, baby girl?" pain filling his voice.

Ayame shook her head as be backed away from him. The situation becoming too much for her to handle.

Inuyasha looked hurt as he watched his daughter back away from him. Didn't she remember him? "Ayame… Don't you remember your father?"

Father? No it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "My father is dead. My father would have never willingly left me behind. No parent would do that to their child." Once the words had left her mouth Ayame had enough of the situation and turned and ran. Her father slowly got up and went after his daughter. He wasn't going to leave her again.

**A/N: Reviews and comments are always welcomed. Keep following the story to find out whether everything works out in the end. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha Meets Selene**

Selene was baking when she heard the door slam behind her roommate. She turned around to see Ayame's tear streaked face. Immediately the girl grew furious towards whoever caused the tears on her best friend's face. "What happened, Ayame?"

Ayame shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" as soon as she asked a loud crashing of the front door got the two girl's attention.

"Ayame!" cried Inuyasha with his sword drawn.

Selene raised an eyebrow as Ayame stood behind her. The man towered over her with his sword, but Selene made no motion of fear. "Who the hell are you and why the hell did you bust in our front door? Why the hell are you yelling like some damn idiot who has lost his mind? What the hell is wrong with you dog boy?"

Inuyasha blinked at the blonde girl who stood defensively in front of his long lost daughter. The girl hadn't blinked. Was she not afraid of him? "I'm here for my daughter. Come on Ayame. I'm going to take you home where you belong…. With me."

Selene rolled her eyes. "My best friend isn't going anywhere with a crazy man like yourself. Sorry, but Ayame and I have no parents."

"Get out of my way, wench."

"Why don't you just try to make me, dog boy."

Inuyasha growled at the young blonde woman. "Ayame is my daughter. I left her years ago to make sure she was safe from harm after her mother was killed. I've come back for her."

"Ever think she doesn't want to go with a negligent parent like yourself? Sorry. Ayame is staying with me."

"Feh! The hell she is," yelled Inuyasha.

Selene crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her hip out. "The hell she isn't."

"Feh! It'll be your funeral."

"I wouldn't bet on it, dog boy. I'm willing to bet you ain't seen nothing like me."

Inuyasha leapt towards Selene who simply smirked and snapped her fingers; with the snap Inuyasha was sent flying backwards towards the door and landing on his back. "Like I said, dog boy… You ain't seen nothing like me." When he leapt up onto his feet and pointed Tetsusaiga at Selene. "Aww… You gonna hit me with your sword dog boy. Take your best shot."

Inuyasha looked at the girl. She was cocky as hell, but he knew cockiness had a price. And he was going to show her what the cost of her cockiness was. "Adamant Barrage"

Selene and Ayame both jumped together ducking the diamonds flying at them. "What the hell is your problem?" Ayame shrieked. "You're going to kill us!"

Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't been thinking and because of it he could have killed his daughter even though her friend was causing the problems. "Fine. I'm putting Tetsusaiga away. Come out and talk." Ayame and Selene peeked around opposite ends of the couch they were hiding behind. Even though Inuyasha had a dislike of Selene he had to admit she was almost exactly like his Ayame. Their big eyes watching him expectantly as if he were about to pull the sword out and try to kill them. He shook his head. "The sword is up. I won't take it out again. Now let's talk, Ayame. Your friend can even stay and listen to what I have to say."

Selene quickly jumped onto the couch and looked Inuyasha over. "I don't want to talk to you. There's nothing you could say that will make me forgive you."

Inuyasha paled and Selene watched her friend carefully. "I know you don't understand why I left you here… But I had no other choice. It was too dangerous for you there. Your mother was just killed. You were badly hurt. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't keep you around when I knew it wasn't safe. You were just a little girl. I couldn't lose you too."

Ayame shook her head. "But you did lose me. Fifteen years you've been away and you think you can just come walking back here and everything will be ok? It doesn't work like that. I don't even remember you!"

Inuyasha was hurt. His daughter didn't remember him. "Please baby girl. Give me a chance and I will make everything alright again. I promise, Ayame. We'll go home and be a family."

"No! This is my home. Uncle Sota and Selene are my family. I don't need you anymore! I don't want you anymore either! You can't just leave me and show up years later expecting everything to be alright. Its not alright!"

Inuyasha had no idea what to do. He honestly had thought he would come, get his daughter, and go home and everything would be alright. But that was obviously not the case. He wanted so much for his daughter to just accept him. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. He couldn't imagine how she felt, but he knew she was very hurt and confused.

Selene looked at Ayame. She was throwing away her chance to be with her father. She would kill for a chance to be with her family again. "Ayame…" She said softly causing both Inuyasha and her friend to look at Selene who was looking at the floor. "Maybe today has been eventful enough for you… You should lay down a bit so you don't get a headache. I think your father should stay here for a few days. You can get to know him and he can get to know you. Then you can decide on what to do. Don't try to argue with me, Aya. You're lucky. Not everyone gets to be with a family member that was thought to be dead. Its not a chance you should pass up nor should it be taken lightly. I'll come get you for dinner."

Ayame looked at Selene. She felt horrible. All she had been concerned with was how she felt. She never once considered how Selene might feel. She would never be able to see her family again. She would never have the chance that she was having now. But still… It was all a bit much for her to take in one day. Selene was right though. Selene was always right when it came to things like this. "Ok. I'll lie down. Will you get him settled in…? Not near my room please. I don't think I can handle that right now."

"Of course, Aya. Go lay down. I'll deal with everything. Don't worry." She told her friend as she left. She looked up at Inuyasha and sighed before standing up. "Let's get you settled into your room before I have to start on dinner." She turned and began leading him down the hall.

"Thank you… Selene." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Ayame. No child should ever be without at least one of their parents." She walked on with Inuyasha staring at the girl's back utterly stunned.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I do not like how this chapter came out. So forgive me for this not so good chapter.**


End file.
